Turner holiday snapshots
by CTMsunday
Summary: The turners are on holiday, but what will they get up to? A couple of small oneshots (unlinked to each other)
1. Chapter 1

"Bullseye!" Patrick roared loudly as the dart landed in the middle of the board. A score of 364 was etched onto the scoreboard using a long piece of chalk. Cheers could be heard from behind him.

"Top shot!"

"Well done"

"Not bad for a doctor, eh doc?"

But the Scottish lilt in congratulations of his wife, and enthusiastic cheers from his son were the only voices he heard as clear as a summer sky.

Shelagh had decided that a well deserved day off from work in the school holidays that they would go for a picnic, a long drive and then finish the day off a nearby pub. Her plan to ease the tension that had fallen around the family since the disappointing adoption interview but eventually talk with each other had worked, and they had laughed and smiled for the first time in days. Even if the peace only lasted a day, Shelagh was determined to keep the family she had in her near sight, together.

Several darts later, Patrick's opponent was left with a double one to finish, and he himself had nine to go.

'Aim for the double four, double one' He told himself. Double one at the top right was a difficult throw for Patrick, who preferred to throw for numbers at the top left, being naturally left-handed. But he'd certainly not this far to just give up.

He threw the first dart. Three. That meant six left to get, but he had to land on a double to finish and win; so he positioned himself and aimed for the 'double three'. Three. He sighed, so close, he thought. Rolling his shoulders back, he could either bust his turn or aim for the 'double one' at the top right, which he found one of the hardest places on the board, being left handed. Again, he positioned himself, but moved slightly further to the right in hopes that it would cancel out the use of his left hand. He slowly pulled his arm back, then forward and released the dart like a bullet from a gun. The dart flew through the air, and landed perfectly in the middle of the 'double one' bed. Roars from behind him made him jump, as he took in the score that all three darts on the board added together made. He'd won!

He clapped with and ran his hand through his hair, then next thing he knew was men coming toward him to clap him on the back and congratulate him. He pulled his wife toward him and kissed her on the lips soundly, much to Tim's exaggerated degust. In fact, he liked seeing his parents so happy and free in one another's company, it hadn't been like that for, what felt like, a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, so you don't think I'd be able to pot that blue then do you?" Shelagh smirked at her husband who stood sheepishly on the opposite side of the pool table.

"Darling, you must be half the height of me, I honestly don't think you'd be able to reach it, let alone pot it! I think even Sister Evangelina would struggle!"

"Patrick! Don't talk about the Sisters like that" But she couldn't keep the amused grin off her face at the thought of Sister Evangelina playing pool cloaked in her habit. "And anyway, I thought you only let me play with you because you thought I couldn't beat you?"

"Well I thought I could use my incredible handsome charms on you to distract you..." He came round the table and held her gently round the waist from behind.

"Patrick..." She giggled breathlessly "We're in public" But her body still tingled all over as it always did when he held her close. Surely she should allow herself some affection in public now they were away from the prying and gossiping eyes of Poplar? The room in which they stood was quiet, and tucked away from the main arcade. Despite wanting to stay in his arms, her competitive side was beginning to show, so she gently pushed him aside and set up again for her next go.

One fluid movement of the arm later, and she leapt up in joy as she watched the blue ball sink into the left-hand side corner pocket. In the celebration she whipped round and soundly peaked her husband on her the cheek.

"Your turn now I believe dearest" Her eyes twinkled in delight as she watched him fluster and take the cue from her grasp.


End file.
